


Until the End of Time

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Gabriel as the Doctor, Lucifer as the Master, M/M, Michael as Rassilon, Why hasn't anyone done this before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel loses his brothers all over again. Starring Gabriel as the Doctor, Lucifer as the Master, and Michael as Rassilon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lack of stories featuring Gabriel as the Doctor and Lucifer as the Master, because I needed that in my life.

Gabriel’s first thought as soon as he found himself miraculously alive on a Lucifer-free Earth was to run. It wasn’t enough to find himself a harmless little pagan vessel this time; he had to go big or go home, and going home was not an option.

 

He sought out the most powerful creatures in the universe, and was pleased to find one that suited him perfectly. It was the last of its kind, but as soon as he saw it, he knew he had to have it. Like him, it had run away from home. Like him, it had lost too much. And, like him, it was desperate.

 

It wasn’t hard to get the dying Doctor to say yes to him. After that, he had a brand-new vessel with two hearts and a blue box that turned out to be bigger on the inside. It didn’t really like him, but _tough._

 

Unfortunately, Lucifer had the same idea when he escaped a few hundred years later.

 

It all fell into place one day while Gabriel was sorting through the Doctor’s memories and heard the tell-tale snare-drum beat of four, the click-clack of Lucifer’s hooves and the scrape of his horns as he paced the too-small confines of his cage. He _felt_ the moment the Master allowed Lucifer in, and watched, horrified, as the elder archangel spent hundreds upon hundreds of years wrecking havoc on a truly universal scale.

 

And then Gabriel saw something that stopped both of his hearts in his chest.

 

Michael, standing before Lucifer in Rassilon’s body.

 

The Master, looking into the sorrowful eyes of his childhood friend and throwing off Lucifer’s control.

 

“You did this to me,” the Master shouted, raising one shaking hand and expelling Lucifer’s essence at Michael’s vessel, one, two, three, four, screaming as he locked all three of them in the Time Lock for eternity.

 

Gabriel slipped from his vessel and watched the Doctor explode in a burst of yellow-white light. He didn’t need a vessel anymore, just a quiet little pocket universe where he could mourn his brothers in solitude until the end of time.


End file.
